This application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to remotely controlled vehicles.
Miniature-scale versions of vehicles designed for radio-controlled operation are widely available in toy stores and hobby shops and commonly used by children and adults alike for a variety of entertainment-related activities, including racing and obstacle course navigation. Examples of such vehicles include wheeled vehicles such as cars and trucks, treaded vehicles such as tanks, aircraft, and watercraft such as boats, hovercraft, and submarines. Conventional vehicle features typically include one or more battery-powered motors or combustion engines for propelling the vehicle and one or more electro-mechanical servos for controlling the vehicle's route. An on-board control circuit may control the motors, engines, and servos in accordance with remote control commands received from a control device operated by a user. The control device and the vehicle control circuit may comprise a radio transmitter and receiver, respectively, thus enabling remote operation of the vehicle.